1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism used in manually moving and locking various objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, a user often needs to gain access to the various components within the image forming apparatus for repairing, replacing, cleaning, or other service related matters. Thus, image forming apparatus are preferably constructed in a modular configuration in which components are latched into position but are capable of being unlatched for access to the components.
The present invention describes a latch mechanism which may be used wherever a large motion and large force is required in a small area by use of manual power. However, the latch mechanism will be described as applied to just one possible structure having heavy components which need to be moved manually, i.e. components of an image forming apparatus. Also, the latch mechanism allows the components being secured to be unlocked and separated so that a user may access the components and the parts in between and inside each component.
The latch mechanism in one possible configuration comprises a first member, a second member pivotably connected to the first member, and a handle connected to the second member. A latch mechanism selectively maintains a first component in a fixed position relative to a second component. The latch mechanism include a first member for selective attachment to the first component; and a second member for selective attachment to a second component and pivotally attached to the first member. The first and second members assume a locked position when the first and second members are substantially aligned and assume an unlocked position when the first and second members are traverse to each other. A handle is pivotally connected to the second member. A link member is pivotally connected at one end to the second member and pivotally connected at an opposite end to the handle. The link member assumes a first position when the handle is moved to a corresponding first handle position to have the link member positioned overcenter with respect the first and second members to brace the first and second members in a locked position. The link member also assumes a second position when the handle is moved to a corresponding second handle position to move the link member traverse or undercenter to the second member to allow the first and second members to pivot relative to each other. The link member maintains the first and second members in the locked position until the handle is moved from the first handle position to the second handle position. A link member, which is attached to the second member and the handle, aids in locking the two members and reducing the pivotal movement between the two members. Furthermore, a ball joint is attached to one end of the first member and a bracket is attached to one end of the second member. The ball joint allows the latch mechanism to pivot along the X axis, and the bracket allows the link mechanism to pivot along the X and Y axes. A spring arrangement may also be added which pulls the link member toward a locked position.
Furthermore, in an image forming apparatus, if a user moves the pre-fuser transport into proper position before disengaging or re-engaging the xerographic towers and other components, there is a chance that this could cause damage to the prefuser transport. Therefore, a locking mechanism has been designed to require movement of the pre-fuser transport before unlatching other components such as the xerographic towers.
This invention provides a latch mechanism which may be used wherever a large motion and a large force is required in a small area by manual power.
This invention separately provides a latch mechanism which locks one or more components together securely.
This invention separately provides a latch mechanism which allows the device to unlock and lock components very quickly.
This invention separately provides a lock mechanism which reduces the likelihood of the prefuser transport and the xerographic towers from colliding due to user""s failing to follow proper procedures.
This invention separately provides a lock mechanism which may be cheaply made and may be implemented in an image forming apparatus.